One Drunken Night
by Renthead015
Summary: Four doctors, a few drinks, one night.  Let's see what happens.  I'm terrible at summaries so please give me a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own House or any of its characters. I only own the plot. House belongs to Fox and the creative mastermind, David Shore.**

The halls of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital had finally calmed down after the madness of the last few days. House and his patient had been treating a patient who had collapsed off of a diving board and nearly drowned in the pool. It turned out that it wasn't exhaustion, lupus, or leukemia; it was actually endocarditis which is treatable but could have been fatal as well.

House had already left for the night proud of himself for figuring out yet another impossible mystery. His four man team was still gathering their belongings in the locker room of PPTH. They were silent as they rummaged through their lockers until Dr. Christopher Taub broke the silence.

"I've got an idea." He directed his question toward Dr. Robert Chase, "Why don't we hang out tonight?"

"I'm really not in the mood to watch you play video games while I babysit your kids. They are cute, but they are also your kids."

"No. That's not what I meant, and I don't even have my kids tonight."

"Wait," Dr. Chi Park spoke after overhearing the conversation, "you babysit his children while he is still in the room. That's horrible."

"Not to mention selfish," Dr. Jessica Adams added.

"He doesn't always watch my kids. I play with them too…it's just that they seem to really like him…a lot."

"Wow," Adams began, "you're really good. Those girls are still in diapers and they still can't resist your charm."

"What can I say? I have a gift with the female race."

"Oh stop it. They just like you because they feel like you are one of their peers. You sure act like it enough."

"Oh come on Taub, don't get jealous because your babies think Chase is more fun than you are."

"I'm not jealous."

Park decided to join in, "You sound kind of jealous to me."

"I'm not jeal- That's not the point!" Pointing to Chase he exclaimed, "You brought up my kids, not me! I was only suggesting that we hang out."

"Yes, you said that but what is it that you want to do?" Chase inquired.

"I figured that since you've made so much progress in the last few weeks with your mobility, I thought maybe we could go out to a bar or something."

Park was curious now, "If you want to take Chase to a strip club you can just say it. We won't be offended." This last part she said while gesturing between Adams and herself. Adams seemed surprised by this.

"Is that what you want to do? Since my legs are working better you want to buy me a lap dance?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Sure it isn't," Parks said.

"You know what, forget I asked." Taub slammed his locker door and began to walk away.

"Wait." Chase stopped him in his tracks, "I think it's a great idea…the hanging out part. We can go out…all four of us to a bar or something."

"If your inviting us too, I'm in," Parks stated.

Adams looked a bit hesitant before she said, "Me too."

"That settles it," Chase said. "We'll all go out, have a few drinks, and have great time."

"Well, do you girls want to go to a bar bar, or do you have a specific place in mind?"

"Any bar's fine with me. What do you think Adams?"

"Wherever," Adams responded.

"Great. Well let's head out." Chase began to limp towards the door. "Who's giving me a ride?"

Taub pulled his car into the spot right next to Park's car and looked up at the sign of the bar she had led them too. Upon leaving the hospital Taub still thought the women would rather go to a place that they felt comfortable in so he told Park to lead the way. Reading the sign Taub immediately recognized the bar. "A karaoke bar? Really?"

Chase went to pull the door handle to exit the car, "You don't have to sing if you don't want to. It's just an option for all the sober people and a necessity for all the people that are to drunk to make rational decisions."

"Yeah, but I don't want to hear amateur drunkards attempting to wow us with song stylings of Bon Jovi and Queen."

"That sounds like a great idea. You and I can sing Bohemian Rhapsody later." With that Chase pulled himself out of the car and closed the door.

Taub mumbled to himself while getting out of the car, "As much of a classic as that song is I won't be caught dead with a microphone in my hand."

The four doctors entered the bar that was filled with people at different states of inebriation. There was already someone singing about their "achy breaky heart" on stage while other people watched, sand, or danced along with the tune. It was a full crowd but Chase noticed one table open up as soon as they entered. He shouted to the others, "Let's go over there!"

Once they were seated a barmaid came around to take down their orders. Of course Chase ordered a plate of nachos for the table, a move that Adams didn't quite agree with. "Are we really going to be here that long?"

"Well, why not?" Chase answered. "We're here to have a good time aren't we?"

"Yeah, but I just don't see the point in staying long if we're not going to be drunk enough to sing karaoke."

"Who says we won't be drunk enough. I plan on getting wasted," he wiggled his eyebrows to add effect.

"Well, you're not driving are you?"

"No, but you could get a cab too."

"Why would I do that?"

"So you can lighten up and relieve some stress."

The barmaid came back with their drinks and placed the nachos at the center of the table. Taub decided to interject himself into their conversation, "We came here to have a good time, so I plan on getting a good buzz as well."

"Chase is right we need to relieve some stress," Park added.

"I find it hard to believe that getting drunk is the best way to relieve stress," Adams continued.

"You're right it's not," Chase responded to Adams and watched the pleased smile spread across her face so he continued, "Sex is."

At that Adams smile died but Chase's smile turned into an evil smirk as Park snickered and Taub chuckled along.

Before she could counter his attack, Chase added, "But we'll have to settle for drinking because from the looks of it I won't be getting any tonight."

Taub's chuckling died and Adams raised one eyebrow in confusion at Chase. It was Park who decided to break the silence, "What do you mean?"

"Well, look around you obviously decided to bring us here on Gay Pride Night because I don't see any women at all at this sausagefest." It was then that the other three doctor's looked around and noticed that every other patron was a man. Some of them wore leather chaps that gays were known for, other's wore extremely tight t-shirts while some opted for no t-shirt at all. Men were dancing with men, grinding with men, and even involved in heavy PDA with other men.

Park looked stunned but quickly collected herself and stated, "The barmaid is a woman though."

"Look again Park. She may be glamorous but there is a very obvious adam's apple on her neck. And I bet if you look close enough you can see the microscopic stubble growing in."

"But this usually isn't a gay bar. I came here for karaoke a couple of times and it was fine then."

"Of course. I've been here before as well, but like I said," Chase pointed toward a sign hanging up by the door, "It's gay pride night."

"Why wouldn't they put that sign outside where people can see it?" Taub anxiously questioned.

Adams decided to answer this, "Would you want every homophobic gang member and skinhead knowing where they can find every gay person in town today?"

They all understood what she was telling them, but then Taub wondered, "Should we leave? Maybe go somewhere else?"

"No," Chase answered, " We're having a good time. It's not like we'll be forced to be gay just because we are here. Leaving now would just kill the party mood. We'll hang around as their straight allies and enjoy ourselves."

Parks and Adams nodded their heads in agreement then looked at Taub. He was still slightly intimidated by the situation but with everyone waiting for his answer he gave in, "Okay."

"Well then let's get this party started. Shots all around!"

**What could possible happen with four doctors, drinks, and some added shots of tequila? I don't plan on making this a long story; it might only be two chapters long. I just had this idea about House's team going out and getting drunk. I didn't add House because I'm not really good at writing in his voice. This is my first House fanfic so any reviews would be greatly appreciated. **

**I was really sad to hear that this will be the final season of House. I have been preparing myself for this news but it was still so shocking to hear it especially after the last couple of episodes. I decided to do this story solely because I have been obsessed with House for so long that I wanted to leave my mark. I will miss the show and this will probably be my only House fic because I hate science and I believe in order to write a good House fanfic it should be relevant to the show. Since I know nothing about medicine it would require me to do research. Besides I'm better at writing romance anyway…and now I'm rambling. I'm sorry.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Love House but I don't own any part of it.**

TAUB'S POV:

Chase bought two rounds of shots for our table and I was already feeling a buzz. It must have been tequila. I've never had a healthy relationship with tequila. I chased down the shots with a second beer and I noticed that everyone else had moved onto the dance floor, even Park.

I felt alone as I watched everyone dancing to the amateur performance of "Baby Got Back." Park was dancing with a group of guys doing some combination of the "Vogue" and the "Egyptian" that just confused me. I am not up to date with all the latest dance moves but I'm pretty sure that's not one of them. Adams was the next person to grab my attention as I watched her dance with a couple of guys in a "human sandwich." They were obviously gay but the moves she was making on them were very provocative. I started to wonder if my coworkers had had more to drink than I had originally thought. I looked for Chase in the sea of people but he seemed to be lost in the crowd.

"Why aren't you dancing sweetie?" I turned at the sound of the voice and was immediately stunned by the appearance of the source. The person standing before me was about 5' 10", with a slim build. The hair was platinum blonde and reached down to the lower back while a pair of sky blue eyes poked out from under the bangs. That was where the resemblance to a woman ended because the person was obviously a drag queen, but forgot to shave the five o'clock shadow tonight. The outfit was a female sailor costume complete with a skirt, high heels and midriff exposed. "Well, you can stop drooling honey, and answer me."

"Oh…I wasn't…I just…"

"No need sweetie. Just go on and have a good time with your friends. The cute blonde one is signing up to sing over there."

"What? How'd you know-"

"I saw you all sitting together. You should join him."

"Oh no…I-I'm not much of a singer."

"Too bad, you look like you could put on quite the performance."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This man was actually hitting on me. I had never been hit on by a man before so I assumed I just wasn't the gay "type". It felt odd to me so I knew I had to find one of my friends soon. I decided to tell this man that I had to go but I was so nervous that the first words that came out of my mouth were, "I'm not gay." My mouth stood agape after I realized what I had just blurted out.

"Sweetie, you don't have to be gay to have a good time. Besides, everyone in this bar knows that you're not gay. You look like you're about to be eaten alive and just need a way to escape."

"But you were-"

"I was just trying to loosen you up a little bit. You are way to stiff over here in this corner all by yourself. Maybe you need a couple of more drinks to ease your stress."

Relief washed over me but was soon overtaken by embarrassment. I had actually believed this man was attracted to me. He was right I did need a couple more drinks; I needed to have a good time. I hadn't been out in a long time because I was busy with two jobs: doctor and dad. I needed to relax a little more. "You're right, and I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Don't sweat it sweetie. Just promise me you'll loosen up a little bit."

"I will. Especially after another shot of tequila." I waved the barmaid over and ordered my drink.

The drag queen turned toward the barmaid and took out a twenty dollar bill. She handed it to the lady and said, "Make that to hun, on me."

"Are you joining me?" I asked a little nervously. Maybe he was attracted to me after all.

"No sweetie, they're both for you." And with that he walked back over to the dance floor with his hips swaying to the beat. I had never looked at another man's ass before but I definitely noticed the shapeliness of this one.

"Oh god! What the hell is wrong with me?" I asked out loud as I put my face in my hands.

"Lots of things." Another person had decided to accompany me at the table, except this time I recognized the Aussie accent.

I looked over at Chase and smiled, "I heard you're signed up to sing."

"Yeah I figured, why not? I'm here to have a good time so I'm going to put on a show for all of these men."

"What did you decide to sing?"

"Oh, you'll see," he said while giving me an evil grin that reminded me of the Grinch.

"I'm terrified." He laughed then which was very contagious because I couldn't help but chuckle then.

"You looked more terrified when that drag queen was talking to you."

"I was! I thought he thought I was gay and was trying to hit on me!"

"Well, stop being terrified and let's have a good time. You don't even have to dance. You can jump around for all I care. And since it was a drag queen, I think you mean to say 'she' not 'he'. It can be offensive."

"What?"

"Forget it. Let's party!" Just then the barmaid arrived with my shots.

"I'll go as soon as I finish these shots."

"It doesn't take long to do a shot. That's why they're called shots."

"But I-"

"Just down 'em and come on."

I took one shot and gave a salute to Chase before I gave in and downed. It burned going down my throat so I shook my head a little bit as I got ready to take the next one. When I finished Chase grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the table. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>So as I mentioned before this will be a short story. Each chapter is going to be a character's point of view. It will probably be 6 chapters long though, but I haven't decided how the last chapter will look. I will probably bring it full circle and make it third person like chapter one. If you guys prefer the first person POV let me know and I might be able to work that into the last chapter. Not making any promises though.<strong>

**I'll try to update again soon. Thanks for the reviews and alerts!**

**P.S. Sorry this one was much shorter than the last one. It's longer than my original idea for Taub's story though. Establishing chapters always seem longer for me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own House at all.**

PARK'S POV:

I could feel the alcohol rushing through my blood, pumping along with the music. The lights flashed different colors over all of the bodies on the dance floor so people were various shades of blue, red, yellow, and green. I wondered what color I was at the moment. Looking down at my hand I decided I was definitely red and I quickly became sad. Red was such a common color, why couldn't I be green or blue?

How silly was that, to want to be a color on the rainbow? I couldn't stop the loud guffaw that came out of me at the thought. One of the guys dancing in front of me chuckled slightly and attempted to shout something over the music. I couldn't hear him so I motioned toward my ear in an "I can't hear you" gesture.

He leaned closer and said, "I said, that this guy is a really crappy singer." I realized he thought I was laughing at the man on stage. The man was wearing a pink shirt that said "Smile if You're Gay" on it. He was singing a classic David Bowie song that I couldn't name and the dancing man was right, he sounded horrible. He was having a good time with it though he was dancing and thrusting his hips all over the stage. I nodded my head at the dancer and smiled in agreement.

At this point I noticed all of the gay men that were dancing around me. I didn't know any of them but they automatically swept me into their group. Now, however, I was wondering where _my_ group had gone. Where was Chase, Adams, and Taub? I looked over by the table we had occupied earlier just in time to see Chase pull Taub out onto the dance floor. The short balding doctor looked so out of place that I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was the one that was most reluctant to stay at first so of course he would seem a little bit stiff on the dance floor.

Gazing around the room I tried to pinpoint Adams in the crowd but she had disappeared in the sea of men. I couldn't help but worry a little because she seemed to have drunk past her limit before we headed for the dance floor. I knew she would be fine amongst gay men but if she found herself walking out the door who knew what she would do. She might try to drive home in her current state. I decided that I would just make sure I had my eye on the door. Looking for her would be impossible and I still wanted to have a good time myself. Even if I was starting to miss the friends I came with.

I turned toward the door and kept on dancing feeling the heat radiating off of all the male bodies that surrounded me. A sheen of sweat was visible on every single person and I couldn't help but wonder if I was burning off the calories from the alcohol just by standing there.

Time seemed to speed up as I danced to song after song and each singer changed to another. I was so lost that I didn't think twice when someone offered three rounds of shots to me and the people around me. I realized I should probably visit the ladies room before I embarrassed myself on the dance floor. I looked for a sign designating where the bathroom was and saw it in the far corner of the room closest to the stage.

As I made my way through the crowd I was suddenly thankful that the club was filled with only homosexual men and no women. It's a fact that no matter your sexual orientation, the women's restroom will always have a line. No women equals no line. I immediately rushed to the first open stall I saw to relieve myself. Then I heard a toilet flush.

I know that amongst homosexual men some may be transgendered but to me it still felt like there was a man in the women's restroom. I couldn't help but panic slightly. I listened as the person washed his/her hands, and waited for the sound of the door. It never came. I realized that the person was probably stalling for something and I didn't want to intrude so I decided that I should leave instead. Private moments are meant to be private.

When I opened the stall door the person standing there surprised me. "Adams?"

She had been applying another layer of lip gloss but stopped to look at me through the mirror. "Park! I thought I lost you guys for the rest of the night!"

"I was worried that you were to drunk to know who you were."

"Well, thanks. I'm glad you have so much confidence in my drinking abilities. I'm not a lightweight you know."

"Well since I've never seen you drink before, I wouldn't know."

"Good point."

"What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Well if you must know, I needed to pee."

"Yeah but you're still here."

"I just needed to freshen up. Besides it's really hot out there and I was surrounded by sweaty men. Granted that's not always a bad thing but I don't think sex with me would please any of them."

"Oh that's gross."

"What it's not like they're a bunch of unattractive, jolly, old men."

"Of course not, but the idea that you find sweat attractive on anyone is disgusting. You're a doctor, you should know better."

"Hey I'm a doctor with raging hormones. I don't give a rat's ass about the amount of bacteria coming off of the guy. The dirtier the better; that's what showers were invented for."

"You're disgusting."

"Sometimes disgusting and horny go hand in hand."

"I can't believe you just said that." I started to walk toward the door.

"Well you have to admit that when we decided to go out to night, there was a chance for us to meet some hot singles. Of course that is not the case here."

"Yeah, the only singles here are me, you, Taub, and Chase. Technically Chase is a hot single though. Why are you so disappointed you couldn't nab a guy anyway?"

"I haven't been with anyone since I filed for divorce. I'm not like other people I can't just bounce back from that. But now that I am ready it seems like there is never time."

"You should always make time for yourself. You could go crazy otherwise."

Adams followed me to the door and we walked back out into the mass of men. Soon enough we were consumed into the crowd as someone announced another singer coming onto the stage. The song this time was "I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor.

Adams leaned down to my ear and shouted, "We should stick together for the rest of the night!" I nodded. It was fun dancing with all these men because they were really wild but in the end they're all strangers. Besides, another round of drinks and I would probably need a ride home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: When I started this story it was a spur of the moment idea and I was just going to run with it. I didn't even know what I really wanted to accomplish but I had several ideas, so writing Park's POV was kind of challenging since I really didn't know what to do. Now I think I have a much clearer idea of where this story is headed. I've always known the ending but it's getting there that is the hard part. **

**There's only a few more chapters left in this fic. Let me know what you think so far. Thanks for the reviews and alerts, they really motivate me to keep this story going.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own House, they hate me over at Fox.**

ADAMS' POV:

Park and I stuck together as we made our way through the mass of men. Being the only women in a club full of men might seem intimidating at first, but the fact that they are all gay makes it bearable.

We made our way toward the bar to get a couple more drinks. I already felt the buzz and knew I wouldn't be driving home, so I figured another drink wouldn't do me any harm; it's just one step closer to putting me over the edge and getting myself plastered.

I hadn't had a night out like this in awhile. Since my divorce was such a horrific experience-having to relive the scene of walking in on my husband and his 'mistress' over and over again-my night to get plastered was long overdue. It probably would have been better if I could bring home a sexy stranger to tend to my longtime neglected body, but my battery operated boyfriend would do just fine.

"I'm going to regret this in the morning," Park yelled over the man singing 'Walking in Memphis,' "I haven't had this much to drink since college."

"Well then this plan was perfect then because as doctors we have a right to get plastered and forget all the horrors life has to offer, for at least a day."

"I don't think I'm going to see it that way when my head is pounding and I'm cuddling with a toilet."

I couldn't help but laugh at her prediction knowing I would probably be in the same position. Park started to laugh as well just as the bartender came over to take our orders.

As we waited for our drinks 'Walking in Memphis' came to an end. The DJ grabbed the mic as the applause died down and began to announce the next act, "Next up we have a treat for everybody. We have a beautiful man from 'down under' who is going to sing a little something called 'Let's Get it On' by Marvin Gaye." Many people in the crowd began to wolf whistle and make 'whooping' sounds

There could only be one person from 'down under' going up right now and just as I thought it the DJ went on, "Give it up for Robert Chase everyone." As the crowd cheered for Chase, Park and I looked at each other in surprise.

When Chase got on the stage he grabbed the mic and spoke to the audience in his Australian drawl, "How's everyone doing tonight?" The question was met by a very appreciative audience. "I have a special guest coming up to do back up vocals for me,but he's a little shy so your going to have to let him know how much you want him here. Everyone give it up for Chris Taub." The crowd went into an uproar.

Taub slowly walked onto the stage and it was obvious he didn't want to be there. I turned to Park and said, "Let's get closer. I've gotta see this." We grabbed our drinks and made our way to the stage as the music began.

_"I been really tryin' baby_

_Trying to hold back this feeling for so long_

_And if you feel like I feel baby_

_Come on_

_Oh! Come on_

_Let's Get it on…"_

I was shocked, "I didn't know Chase could sing!"

Park shook her head, "Neither did I." We both watched in awe as Chase made the audience swoon with his vocals. Taub was barely audible in the background, but mostly because he was trying his best to _be_ in the background. Wolf whistles and yells of appreciation went on throughout Chase's performance.

I found myself swaying to the smooth rhythm and getting lost in the song. My eyes were glued to the performer the entire time and he must have felt my gaze because he found me in the sea of people and locked onto my gaze. I felt that gaze deep inside me as heat poured through my entire body. As much as I felt like I should look away, that this look was too intimate, I couldn't do it. As lost as I was in the song, I became even more lost in his eyes.

_"Giving yourself to me_

_could never be wrong,_

_If the love is true…."_

It was as if he was singing to me now. Where was this coming from? I mean, sure I found Chase attractive, but to actually feel desire for him is overstepping some boundary. Of course in order for anything to happen he would have to be a willing participant and at the moment he seemed very willing.

After my divorce I had the chance to use men as a rebound but I chose not to. I could have even slept with Chase because everyone knew how much of a womanizer he was. I never denied any attraction to Chase but I would never sleep with a man just for the fun of it; that's what college was for. Now as a responsible woman I don't sleep with a man that I feel nothing for. But as I watched Chase sing about "getting it on" I couldn't stop the pull of desire. It must be the alcohol.

I decided I needed to take action. "Park," I shouted over the music, "you have to help me get home tonight. I don't want to go with Taub or Chase. You can drive or we can share a cab, but don't leave me alone with either of them."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just…don't trust them to get me home safely."

"I'm probably as inebriated as they are and you trust _me_ more."

"Yes. Us women have to have each other's backs in situations like these."

"What?"

"Never mind, just promise me."

"Fine. I promise I won't let you out of my sight until you are home."

"Thank you." All I could do then was wait and hope that Chase did not come looking for a quickie in the bathroom because my willpower was fading fast. I looked down at my empty glass and thought out loud, "I need another drink."

**A/N: Yes, that's right. I went there. I hope this doesn't cost me but I really couldn't help myself. I noticed that with all of the fan fiction pairings possible on this site, one of the most obvious pairings has yet to be done. I figured I should remedy that quick. Let no pairing go undone. **

**I know there are a lot of people that don't really like Adams character, but she is starting to grow on me. After all, her finger did help to keep Chase alive in "Nobody's Fault". She helped save my boo so I had to repay her somehow. **

**Please don't send hate comments about the pairing. I will take any constructive criticism but the pairing isn't perfect so just leave it as it is. I wanted to be different so here it is. Sorry for making this note so long. That is…if you're still reading it…Hello?…Pooper Scooper…Did that get your attention? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: By now you should know I do not own House or any of its characters.**

CHASE'S POV:

As I let the last note of Marvin Gaye's 'Let's Get it On' ring out over the audience I searched for the only two women in the entire establishment. I noticed when they moved off of the dance floor and couldn't help but feel responsible.

"They loved it!" Taub came up from behind me with a huge grin on his face. "This is unbelievable."

I looked at my audience and spoke into the microphone, "Thank you." I motioned toward Taub and then bowed for the audience before walking off the stage.

"I even saw Park and Adams out there dancing. I think they really enjoyed it."

"Yeah," I agreed with him.

We walked into a crowd people praising us saying, "Great job!" and, "Loved it!" I couldn't help but feel cocky about my performance. People loved it, why shouldn't I feel proud.

"Oh man! Let's get a drink. I'm gonna buy you a drink."

"I think you have already had too much to drink for such a little man."

"Oh come on. I can handle another drink."

"You're already drunk out of your mind. Look at that goofy smile on your face."

"That's impossible. I can't look at my own face without a mirror."

"You're wasted."

"And thirsty, so about that drink."

I thought about turning it down but then the memory of big brown eyes locking onto mine caused me to answer, "Fine, let's get sauced." We made our way to the bar and I spotted the two women immediately. My pace immediately slowed down, I had no idea what I should say or if that moment even meant anything to her.

I would be lying if I said that I never considered sleeping with Adams. It was no secret that I found her extremely attractive and that we flirted shamelessly, but I had decided not to sleep with coworkers anymore. When Thirteen turned down my offer before she went to prison it was like a wake up call. Mixing my personal life with my work life didn't seem like such a good idea anymore.

With Allison it had started out as a simple fling, we were just sleeping together. I fell for her and look how that turned out. Of course I didn't think I'd fall for Adams, but I knew she was still sore from her divorce even if it had been months since. The feelings were still raw, and with my luck she would be the one getting hurt.

"Oh my god Chase! I had no idea that you could sing!" Park enthusiastically raised her hand in a high five gesture. "You guys killed it up there!"

"Glad you enjoyed it." I noticed how quiet Adams seemed and felt like I should remedy the situation. "The next round of drinks is on Taub so what are you drinking."

"I'll take another Sangria. It's delicious," Park responded.

I turned to Adams and noticed how she immediately looked away. "Anything for you Adams?"

"I'll have the same."

"Ok." The bartender went to work on our drinks as Taub and Park talked excitedly about how we were the most memorable performance of the night.

"I'm gonna step outside for a minute." Adams got up to walk outside, "I just need some air."

As she walked away I followed her, "I'll be right back." She didn't realize I was following her until I came through the door right behind her.

"Woah! You scared me, Chase," she said while clutching her chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Why'd you come out here?"

"Why did _you_ come out here?"

"I asked you first."

"Ok. I came to see why you were coming out here."

"So you followed me even though I clearly stated that I needed some air."

"Did you have a headache? Are you feeling sick? Why did you need air?"

"Well Dr. Chase, if you must know I was just getting a little overheated."

"Overheated?"

"Yes."

"Don't lie to me."

"What?"

"We both know what this is about."

"I beg your pardon. I'm not following."

Of course she was going to play the naive card. "There is no denying the attraction we have toward each other Adams. But tonight-in there-was a whole different story."

"Chase, I really don't think we should address it. We've consumed way too much alcohol, so of course our sex drives are going to be tipped off the meter."

"I'm not saying the alcohol has nothing to do with it, but alcohol usually brings out the honesty in us and right now I want nothing more than to let our 'sex drives' run wild."

"Chase, as tempting as that sounds it probably wouldn't be a goo-"

I didn't let her finish her sentence. With all the will power within me, I couldn't let her finish her sentence because as she spoke to me my mind could only focus on her mouth and not the words coming out of it.

When my lips smashed against hers it undoubtedly surprised her, but soon she was kissing me back. I pressed her back against the wall as I deepened the kiss and she wrapped her arms around my neck to press me closer to her. Her body fit perfectly against mine and if possible I would have fused it with mine just to be closer to her.

My tongue probed along the seam of her lips begging for entrance, but she still seemed hesitant until I bit down slightly on her lower lip eliciting a moan from her beautiful mouth, and gaining entrance into her mouth in the process. Her tongue met man as we fought for dominance in a tango of the mouths. I repositioned myself so that my leg was pressed in between her legs. This caused another moan to pass through her sweet lips.

In my head I knew that I was going against everything I had promised to myself. I knew I should end this now before it went any further. I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that I could hurt her because I didn't have feelings for her, but all of my willpower was gone. All rational thought had gotten lost in this single moment of pleasure. The only thing left was pure desire as I began to kiss down her jaw to her slender neck. She moaned my name in response which urged me on.

"Chase…"

Hearing my name on her lips brought turned me on even more.

"Chase…we have to," she moaned once more before finishing her sentence, "stop."

I lifted my head, "What?"

As she collected herself she repeated, "We have to stop. We're in public and I don't feel like getting arrested for indecent exposure."

I looked around realizing where we were as cars passed by on the street right outside of the parking lot we were standing in. "Oh. Right." I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I should have realized that this was too good to be true. I really wanted her, but now the cloud of lust that would have fogged her brain was probably gone. "We should get back inside then." My voice was still somewhat hoarse from our activities.

She frowned at me. "Yes, we should," she hesitated before continuing, "or we could go back to my place."

Surprised, I looked at her to see the sexiest smirk on her face and an evil glint in her eye. "I'll tell Taub we're going."

"I'll get a cab."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed a little Chase/Adams action. I don't know why but I just love writing kissing scenes. I always challenge myself each time to make it as hot as possible. Going into the details of it just makes it so much fun. Maybe I'm just a weird make out fiend or something.**

**Anyway there is only one chapter left to this story. I said in the beginning that it was supposed to be a short fic so don't be too sad. I want to thank my two reviewers Eliza Ghost and koralina. I really appreciate input because like I said this is my first House fan fic. Your reviews kept me interested in writing this story even though at this point I'm only up to four reviews. Thank you so much.**

**P.S. The last chapter should be up by next week and since I went into this Chase/Adams thing I'm just going to go ahead and use them as tags for this story, but you probably didn't care about that so I don't know why I mentioned it. Probably because I can't stop writing right now. Ok, this stops now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own House or any of its characters. But this story…yeah it's mine.**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

The sound of one of the Hospital's designated pagers woke Chase out of his deep slumber. His head was throbbing and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. As he regained consciousness he realized that he had company. He couldn't remember a thing from the night before, but he obviously didn't spend it alone. He figured he could get a few more minutes of sleep before answering whatever request House had for him, after all it was supposed to be his day off.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

House must be really determined to get on Chase's bad side. Why would he page him twice in a row? With further thought Chase realized that the second pager went off on the other side of the room. Did Taub slip Chase his pager knowing he would be too hungover to come to work if they needed him? Chase tried to remember the events of last night when the body next to him began to stir.

A sigh escaped her lips as she awoke and began to stretch her arms. One of her hands brushed Chase's chest and she snatched it back and snapped her head toward him. Shock registered on both their faces.

Adams could not believe what she was seeing. She was laying in a strange bed with a half naked man next to her. The man happened to be Dr. Robert Chase. Her coworker. A man she vowed never to touch. Heat raced up her body causing a blush to be left in its wake. She was too stunned to speak but she wanted to be out of this bed as soon as possible.

"Good morning," Chase was the first one to speak trying to diffuse the tension.

"Umm…good morning."

"I think we are wanted at the hospital seeing as both of our pagers just went off a minute ago."

"Ok."

Chase wasn't sure of how he could make the situation any less awkward. He decided to give her time to herself. "I'll go shower and you can get some clothes on. You can take a shower too if you'd like." The minute the words left his mouth he regretted them. Adams instantly blushed at the implication. "I meant…."

"I know what you meant, and thank you for offering." Adams just didn't want to talk about this right now. She didn't want to go to work either. It was supposed to be her day off. She should be spending the day trying to forget last night ever happened even though she didn't remember any of it. She waited for Chase to walk out of the room before getting up to gather her clothes.

She was on her way out the door when a flashback from last night told her they had taken a cab to his apartment. "Great."

/

Taub attempted to get his car in the parking spot outside of PPTH. With the pounding headache it was hard for him to get it straight. This was his third time pulling back into the space. "Fuck it. It's fine." He exited his car and pressed the lock button twice; when the alarm activation didn't sound he hit it again. "Damn it!" he exclaimed while pressing down on the button, "What the hell is wrong with this thing?" He looked looked down to press the button again when he realized he had been pressing the unlock button the entire time. "This is going to be a long day."

As Taub walked into PPTH his senses were immediately flooded with the bright lights and the hustle and bustle the hospital usually contained. He couldn't believe he had to work today, it was supposed to be his day off. House had probably seen them all going to the bar the night before and decided to mess with them knowing they would probably be hungover.

Taub made his way up to the locker room to put his jacket away and ran into Park. She didn't notice him come in so he took the time to analyze her. She seemed fine her white jacket was already covering her work attire and looked very neat, not a hair out of place. He immediately envied her. Shouldn't she be hungover? He was pretty sure that she had had as much to drink as him, then again he didn't even know how much he had to drink.

She must have sensed his presence because she turned to look at him. "You look like crap."

"Thanks." He made his way to his locker. "I'm hungover as hell and I'm at work on my day off. Of course I look like crap. The question is, why don't you look like crap? Shouldn't you be hungover too?"

"Of course. I just know how to hide it better."

He looked at her confused. "How?"

"I live with my parents remember. I have to know how to hide things from them." Sarcastically she added, "How else am I going to be viewed as the perfect daughter?"

Taub turned back to his locker and put on his white overcoat. Park decided to help him out with his appearance she walked over to him and said, "Here." He turned to her and she took his hand and put a small bottle of eye drops in it. "This will clear up the redness."

"Thanks." He took the eye drops and used two on each eye for good measure.

"You can keep them, you might need them more than I do." Someone else had entered the locker room. Both Taub and Park turned to see who it was and how hungover they looked.

"Adams!" Parks exclaimed. "I didn't think you'd make it since you bailed on me last night."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"What happened to you? You told me to make sure you got home safely, then you disappeared."

"I did tell you that didn't I. You obviously aren't very good at babysitting."

"Hey, don't blame me. You asked for fresh air, I was just giving you space. I would have followed you if I knew you were going to sneak out."

"I didn't sneak out. I just left because I didn't feel like going back inside." Adams hated this inquisition that seemed to be going on. She wanted to get to the office before Chase walked in. Adams wanted to take a cab back to the karaoke club to get her car but Chase had insisted that they could get their cars after work. He claimed they would be late even though they weren't even scheduled to be there. Adams eventually gave in but only after Chase agreed to let her walk into the building at least five minutes before him.

The entire cab ride to the hospital was awkward with Chase trying to make small talk and Adams all but ignoring him. She knew Chase wanted to talk about what happened but they couldn't do it in front of a stranger. If it were up to Adams they would avoid ever talking about it.

As Adams reached for her white overcoat Chase walked into the locker room. _Shit_. Chase walked by her and towards his locker.

"And how are you feeling today, Marvin Gaye?" Park teased.

"Well I would have liked to have the day off but what can you do?"

"So you're not hungover?" Taub inquired.

"Of course I'm hungover," he said turning towards Taub, "but from the looks of it you got the worse end of the stick."

Taub gave a grunt in response and mumbled, "Not everyone can look as pretty as you when they're hungover."

Chase chuckled and went to his locker to grab his white overcoat. Adams watched him out of the corner of her eye to see if he was acting strange. As Taub and Park prepared to leave the locker room a thought suddenly came to Park, "Chase, where did you go last night? You left early too."

"I was way too drunk to function for the rest of the night so I decided to leave while I was still sane enough to do so." He didn't even miss a beat. Adams let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. The other two doctors seemed to accept the answer he gave even thought they had multiple questions for her earlier. She couldn't help but feel a slightly miffed at them for their actions.

Adams walked toward the Taub and Park to leave the locker room when Chase stopped her, "Adams could I talk to you for a second."

She looked toward Taub and Park's retreating backs, "Does it have to be right now?"

"Yes. If it were up to you it would be never. We can't go into work with this hanging over our heads and you keep trying to ignore me."

"Well, apparently that didn't work."

"No, it didn't." He let out a sigh before continuing, "Look, we are both adults so we should be able to handle this situation in a mature fashion."

"We were drunk Chase. I think that was somewhat immature of us and it was irresponsible."

"Whatever it was, it happened. We can't take it back and I just want to make sure nothing is going to be awkward between us."

"Of course it'll be awkward."

"Why? We flirt all of the time. How is this any different?"

"For one thing, flirting is harmless. There are no feelings involved and there can be repercussions. Oh my God! Did we even use a condom?"

"Of course we did! I may have been drunk but I'm not stupid. Besides aren't you on the pill or something."

"Well, that shouldn't be any of your business but I am. How are you so sure you used a condom anyway?"

At this question Chase felt a little bashful revealing the answer. "I have a trash can in my bathroom that I empty every other day. I haven't had sex recently…or previous to last night and there were…several used condoms in the trash can."

Adams blushed slightly and mumbled, "Well that explains a lot." Adams had been feeling really sore and attributed it to the fact that she hadn't had sex in about a year. Now she knew better.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Okay…Well do you want to talk about feelings?"

Embarrassed, Adams became very defensive, "I feel fine."

"That's not what I meant. I mean, we have flirted a lot so we are obviously attracted to each other in some way…but…um…you don't have any romantic feelings for me do you?"

"What? No! Why would you even think that?"

"Well you did mention feelings might be involved when you said we were being irresponsible."

"Well I didn't mean me."

"You think _I_ have feelings for _you_? Whatever gave you that idea."

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you slept with me."

"Well, I certainly don't feel anything toward you other than friendship. Besides of course having the 'hots' for you."

"Well the feeling is mutual."

"That's all last night was, a mutual need between two friends that have the 'hots' for each other."

"Who said _I_ had the 'hots' for _you_?"

"You slept with me."

"I'm kidding. But seriously, who isn't attracted to you besides anyone related to you."

"Hey, you don't have to flatter me to get me to sleep with you again. I'm kind of ashamed that I can barely remember last night."

"Well, as much as it might kill me," Adams stated sarcastically, "I don't think we will ever repeat last night." At the sad look Chase was giving her she added, "It's best if we keep our friendship as it was before last night. It will just be a great memory we can try to remember on lonely nights or something." She laughed then.

"Even if I don't remember it?"

"Even if you don't remember it."

"Okay. It is what's best because the whole 'friends with benefits' thing never ends well anyway."

"Exactly so we have an agreement."

"Yeah. Now come one we'd better go before House gets suspicious."

"That's all we need right now."

"Trust me he probably knew before we did."

"Oh great." The two doctors walked out of the locker room laughing at their latest predicament and what was sure to be waiting for them in the diagnostics office.

THE END

**A/N: Well that's it! In the beginning I said this will be a short story. I had fun experimenting with each of the characters and writing in each of their voices. I really appreciate the reviews on this story and the story alerts and favorites. **

**This story seemed to become more popular after I tagged Chase and Adams in it but I never intended for their relationship to go past a one night stand so please don't be mad at me. I don't think the Chase/Adams relationship will ever happen on the show because it hasn't had time to develop past a mutual attraction that is pretty obvious. I really think that they have great chemistry but I don't see them ever having a lasting romantic relationship. It could happen in the fan fiction universe but I don't think that's my calling so we'll see what happens.**

**This story was never meant to be a romance, it was all about fun drunkeness. You can't get four people drunk without at least one person hooking up with someone so that's why I did it. This story was meant to showcase a different side of our favorite doctors and that's all.**

**Thank you to all of my readers and all the House fans who gave this story a chance. The idea for this story actually came into my head while I was listening to "Rock and Roll" by Eric Hutchinson. It's great to see this song come to life in a story about doctors. Thanks again and I really appreciate all of you.**

**Peace, Love, and All of the above**

**~Carmen (aka renthead015)**


End file.
